Mickey, Donald and Goofy vs. Frisk, Sans and Papyrus
Mickey and Donald vs. Sans and Papyrus is an episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mickey, Donald and Goofy from Mickey Mouse and Frisk, Sans and Papyrus from Undertale. Description Disney vs. Indie!, Who of these trios that are a good duo and sometimes a bad duo, with a smarter leader and a clumsy member and a lazy member will win? Fights: Mickey vs. Frisk, Donald vs. Sans and Goofy vs. Papyrus Interlude Team Mickey Mickey takes out his Keyblade in DEATH BATTLE! 74-74035 dis mickey mouse prod.png Wiz: Mickey is the mascot from Disney. Boomstick: He is very strong, can knock peoples more talls than him, can raise trees, can ''' '''break painos in the half with a broom, can lift an obese rabbit from the tall from a man, amoung others. Wiz: Mickey also is very speed, he can overcome a tornado, he can overcome an Ostrich, he can move in a place where the time don't exist, he can dodge bullets and lasers and can equaled Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel. Boomstick: Mickey is very durable, he can endurade a tornado, he can endurade the sun's hot, he can be crushed, he can endurade Pete's punches, can survive explosions and he got a beating in boxing from a Kangaroo, but Mickey smile all the time. Wiz: Mickey has Toon-Force that allows Mickey break the law of physics and allows Mickey survive underwater or breath in the space and also can create clones from himself! Boomstick: Mickey has weapons like rapiers, mallets, fishing pools that can catch peoples and cakes with dynamite and also has a Lightsaber and Mickey can use the Force! Wiz: Mickey has the Sorcerer's Hat and with him Mickey can shoot fireballs and lighting balls but Mickey never dominate the hat correctly and he has the Superhero Machine from Ludwig Von Drake that can transform Mickey in Super Mickey and Mickey in the form can fly and can literally raise his house with just a hand. Boomstick: And Mickey can break the Fourth Wall and can cames out from him and Mickey can flip the frames of the camera and Mickey know make magic and also has a Magic Gun. Wiz: Mickey has the Magic Water that becomes Mickey temporaly invincible and in Epic Mickey he has the Paintbrush, that have 2 sustances, the Thinner can erase things like objects and toons and with the Paint can recreate the things erased by the Thinner and also can create things. Boomstick: And Mickey in Kingdom Hearts has a Keyblade, named the Kingdom Key D, that allows Mickey shoot magic attacks like Pearl that allows Mickey shoot lighting balls at the opponent, with the Auto-Teleport Mickey can teleport, with the Stopza Mickey can temporaly stop the time, with Mini Mickey can shrink his opponents, with the Mine Shield Mickey can shoot magic traps, with Sign of Faith Mickey can shoot a tornado later than shoot a ray and with the Healing Light Mickey can heal himself. Wiz: But Mickey have his weaknesess, Mickey is easy to be cheated and can still pain and be eliminated but no here that messes with the Disney mascot. Mickey: Don't worry. There is always be a door to the light. Donald gets angry in DEATH BATTLE! Donald.jpg Wiz: Donald is the lazy and angry duck from Disney. Boomstick: Donald has strenght, can send things flying with his punches, a once he send a shark flying with a punch! (The camera shows Donald punching the shark) Boomstick: Really awesome! Wiz: Donald has resistance, a once he survive the sun's heat, can walk and talk, withouth head, becoming in a kind of duck fried. Boomstick: Donald is very faster, can run thru the water and can run so quick that can transform in a ray. Wiz: And when Donald was angry, is like Hulk and his strenght aument considerablement. Boomstick: Donald has electric powers, like Luigi, Pikachu, Blanka and Thor and have weapons like mallets, shotguns and rapiers and he can return to be erased by the animator! Wiz: Donald can break the Fourth Wall and can cames out from him, and a once Donald make this to saw his first voice actor, Clarence Nash. Boomstick: Donald have alter-egos in Maui Mallard Donald has a gun that can use well and in Cold Shadow, has a Ninja Staff that Donald is good in his use. Wiz: Donald in Double-O-Duck has guns, planeators and a kind of reloj laser that can desroy guns. Boomstick: And Donald in Kingdom Hearts has a magic staff and can make spells like Donald Thunder that allows Donald summon a ray, Thundaga attack the near area, Donald Cure heal Donald himself and Donald's Fire summon a flame that engulfed Donald to attack the opponent. Wiz: And with his more powerful attack Fantasia, can summon smalls but powerful explosions from multicolor that engulfed Donald when Donald was near to be defeated. Boomstick: And in Paperinik, Donald has a laser gun that can burn his enemies, has candies that can produce amnesia at the victim, and with the Crippling Gun can make that the enemies don't can move in hours. Wiz: Donald has a boxing glove with multiple resorts named the Revolving Pull-Out Punch and has a Robot Clone that is a robot version from Donald that can distract opponents. Boomstick: With the X-Transformer Shield can break a wall from bricks from a just punch and the shield can shoot lasers, can shoot the Bradionic Paralyzer Ray that petrific the objective by ever, the shield has a hook and a robotic arm extendible and can teleport his enemies with the 87bis Teleporter. Wiz: And the shield has a Holographic Psychocolector that scan the head from the objective and make that his worse nightmares be done reality and Donald can learn about the person scanning the brain from the person and give the information to UNO. Boomstick: And Donald has his more powerful suit, Duck of Doom, but to use the alter-ego Donald need use the Superhero Machine from Ludwig Von Drake, putting the Villain Mode and transforms into Duck of Doom. Wiz: Donald has flight, can shoot lasers from his brain that can make heads explode, has extreme strenght, can enduradethe temperatures and can breath in the space, can become in giant getting angry and can destroy the universe! Boomstick: But Donald has his weaknesses and his bad temperament can make Donald a hollow head, his temper is difficult to control. Wiz: But don't here that messes with the angry Disney duck. Donald: Oh great, the breakfast! Goofy is clumsy in DEATH BATTLE! Goofy.jpg Wiz: Goofy is the clumsy dog from Disney. Boomstick: Altough Goofy sometimes show have intelligence and is sorprendently good in the calcles, but he literally is clumsy and let's see who is more smarter, Goofy or Papyrus? Wiz: This is a good question, Goofy also has very strenght, he can hit a beisball ball with a beisball bat so hard, that can send the ball to the sun. Boomstick: Goofy also is very faster because he can overcome an Ostrich and is very durable because he can endurade be burned in a volcano! Wiz: Goofy has Toon-Force that allows Goofy breath in the space or underwater and create clones from himself. Boomstick: Goofy has weapons like mallets, rapiers, guns and a fishing pool that can catch peoples. Wiz: And has the Extended-O-Hand, a robotic hand, invented by Goofy that can hit things and grab things. Boomstick: I wish have this! Wiz: And Goofy in the superhero machine from Ludwig Von Drake can transform into Super Goofy, can strech his body like Monkey D. Luffy and can strech his body until the moon but the form only hard 10 minutes! Boomstick: Goofy in Kingdom Hearts has a shield that can make attacks, like Goofy Tornado that allows Goofy hit his enemies several times while spins, Evolution heals Goofy himself, Rocket allows Goofy jump while make an uppercut hitting his enemies into the air, the Goofy Charge lunges toward a target, Goofy Turbo humorously rides on his shield, crashing through enemies and sending them flying. Wiz: The Stun Edge makes a spinning attack that a change of stunning the opponent, Confuse Strike makes a spinning attack that confuses opponents, Protect makes a barrier from physical attacks for a few seconds and with his more powerful attack Team Work, Goofy spins like a drill, with his shield in both hands, hitting his opponents several times, give a black hume. Boomstick: And Goofy with the Super Goobers can transform into Super Goof! Wiz: Goofy has powers like flight, super speed, super strenght, x vision and telescopic vision, but the form hard little time. Boomstick: And Goofy have like his more powerful weaknesses, he is clumsy, Goofy can because this be easy to be cheated altough he is a little intelligent and can still pain, but don't here that messes with the clumsy Disney dog. (The camera shows Goofy laughing) Team Skelebro and human Frisk takes out his Knife in DEATH BATTLE! Frisk.png Wiz: Long, long ago. There lived 2 species. Humans... and monsters. They lived in peace until the humans realised that if a monster somehow gets their hands on a human soul... They would become a god. So they made the most logical decision. Boomstick: MAKE A COOL WAR! Wiz: Shut up Boomstick!... Ugh, well continuing though not the best choice in hindshight, the humans declared war on monsters killing hundreds of their species... After a while, the monsters were easily beaten, since their souls are hundreds of times weaker then just one human soul. Boomstick: And then used some magic to trap all the monsters in the underground, and the humans craete a barrier that trap the monsters in the underground forever, so the monsters life in here! Wiz: Hundred of years latr, an human named Chara fall in the Underground and Chara was adpoted like adopted son from Asgore and Chara and "brother" from Asriel but Chara poisoned himself and died and Asriel devasted absorb his soul through the barrier and let Chara's body in golden flowers in a nearby town. Boomstick: And the humans believe that Asriel was killed Chara and killed Asriel, who later than die returns in the castle from his parents with Chara's body and die and Chara's body dissapears. Wiz: And other six human fall in the Underground, but the six humans die and his souls was saveds by Asgore to destroy the barrier and finish with the humanity. Boomstick: But then other human fall in the Underground and his name is... Frisk. Wiz: And Frisk fight with monsters, in often sparing monsters and become in friend from the monsters. Boomstick: Frisk has like weapons a Toy Knife and the Faded Ribbon, owned by the Cyan Soul. Wiz: Using his Toy Knife, Frisk's attack is boosted by 3, and the Faded Ribbon increases their defense by the same amount. (Work in construction) Sans will give a Bad Time in DEATH BATTLE! Sans.jpg Wiz: Sans is the skeleton that say bad jokes from Undertale and he is the old brother from Papyrus. Boomstick: HE SAY JOKES REALLY BADS, BUT HE CAN MAKE A GOOD BAD TIME AND IS GOOD, PLAYING THE TROMBONE! Wiz: Yea, Sans can break the Fourth Wall, he literally can remember the anterior timelines, has a knowledge from when the player reset the game, and can remember how many times were you dead in other timelines! Boomstick: Sans also can teleport and he has Soul Manipulation, that allows Sans grab your soul and throw yourself wherever he wants, become the soul from the opponent in blue. Wiz: Sans also can use bones like weapons, and the bones of every size and are whites and blues. They can be extremly fast, and deadly, but the blue bones ones can easily be avoided by standing still. Boomstick: And the Gaster Blasters, are the most deadly weapons from Sans, and the Gaster Blasters can shoot blue lasers that can cause a increible damage in the opponent and appear from seemingly nowhere. Wiz: Sans is also capable of manipulation reality, and attacking you even when you're on your turn! Boomstick: And Sans has KARMA, that work with opponent that have many sins, but yea don't have many sins, this is useless, and Sans is expert in dodge attacks, but no can dodge forever and can die with just a punch! Wiz: And Sans have his weaknesses, is lazy, can tiring very fast and sleep in the combat and just has 1HP and 1ATK! Boomstick: But Sans is good to make a bad time and playing the trombone! (The chamera shows Sans, playing his trombone) Papyrus throws Bones in DEATH BATTLE! Papyrus.png Wiz: Papyrus is the goofy, young brother from Sans, and is a skeleton that often cooks Spaghetti. Boomstick: Papyrus has very strenght, he can lift Frisk, and he is comparable to Undyne, a character who can lift largue boulders that weigh roughly sixteen toons (at max). Papyrus has even matched her in psysical strenght in a wrestling match. Wiz: Papyrus in speed can scale Frisk, who can avoid lighting, wich as previously stated moves at two hundred and twenty thousand miles per hour. (roughly) Boomstick: And Papyrus has magic. Papyrus has control gravity (albeit very limited) around a person with his attack called blue mode. Wiz: And Papyrus has levitation, he can fly in a short period of time. Boomstick: Really awesome! Wiz: And Papyrus can summon bones like his brother and can use the bones like a shield. Boomstick: Papyrus has a especial attack, which he never get to see, as it is stolen by the Annoying Dog, every time he tries to use it. Wiz: And Papyrus has an Absolutely Normal Attack. Can make a massive barrage of bones and some of the bones have the words "Cool" and "Dude", which are usually accompanied by bone wearing sunglasses, riding on skate boards. Then Papyrus fires off a massive bone which is about twenty yards tall, or sixtey feet tall. Then to top it all off, Papyrus firs a tiny bone at the very end. Boomstick: Papyrus is an intelligent and skilled fighter but he in the most part from the time is an idiot and Papyrus is a master from the reverse pshycology, and he is quite cunning when he wants to be. Wiz: And Papyrus has his weaknesses, his stamina is very limited, he is very unlucky and he is very naive and Papyrus is arrogant.' ' Boomstick: But Papyrus can throws very bones in this battle. Papyrus: It is I, the great Papyrus! Intermission Pre-Fight FIGHT! Fight (Cue: Megalovania) Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight